Lukrut Volve
Lukeluther Volve (ルクルット・ボルブ) was a silver ranked adventurer and a ranger of the Swords of Darkness. Appearance Lukeluther has a blonde hair and brown eyes that gives him a cheerful look. He wore a leather armor, and has a thin body with his long and skinny limbs gave him the impression of a spider. Personality Lukeluther had a flirtatious personality when dealing with those of the opposite sex. He was an optimistic, even when faced with rejection and was tenacious in overcoming challenges of the heart. While seemingly acting like a buffoon, he was serious when the situation called and had a strong sense of duty as an adventurer. Background Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc Lukeluther and his teammates see Momon and Nabe, who are attempting to procure a job and offer them a job. However, when the pharmacist's grandson Nfirea Bareare comes to make a direct request of Momon. In the end, a compromise is made as Nfirea agrees to take both parties as his bodyguard. As they travel to Carne Village, the party is attacked by a large group of goblins and ogres. A battle plan is made quickly, Lukeluther and his teammates pick off the goblins while Momon and Nabe would eliminate the ogres. As the fight proceeds, Lukeluther quickly realize that their fellow companions are no mere adventurers. He look upon the two with awe, comparing their strength to the heroes of legend. The journey proceeds smoothly after the encounter, but things are amiss as Carne Village is more fortified than usual. Sensing that something is wrong, Lukeluther and his teammates advance cautiously but is ambushed by a large group of goblins, stronger than before. However, No fight breaks out as the goblins tell them that they don't want to fight. In fact, it turns out that they are protecting the village under Enri Emmot's orders. After completing the request, Lukeluther and his teammates leave with Nfirea to his house to collect the reward. However, a sinister presence is already there, waiting for them. Lukeluther is killed at the hands of Clementine and Khajiit as he attempt to buy time for Ninya and Nifrea to escape. Lukeluther along with Peter and Dyne are then turned into zombies and are killed by Momon to end their lives as zombies. Abilities As a silver ranked adventurer and ranger of the group, he had confidence in his archery skills. He had keen senses due to being a ranger that allows him to sense, hear and see things that normal people cannot see in a forest. Relationships Momon Nabe Upon meeting the beautiful magic caster, Luke instantly fell for her, confessing his love. Unfortunately due to Nabe's dislike of humans, she rejected him. However, despite her rejection he kept constantly flirting with her, much to her annoyance. Peter Mork Ninya Dyne Woodwonder Both shared a friendly competitive relationship. Dyne always insisted that he was more stronger than Lukeluther as a druid. Trivia Quotes * (To Nabe): "I have fallen for you! It's love at first sight! Please go out with me!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Rangers Category:Adventurers Category:Swords of Darkness Category:Re-Estize Kingdom